


An Ocean Between Us

by neverenough04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Desert Island Fic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverenough04/pseuds/neverenough04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the South Pacific island of Makatea, career-driven magazine editor Regina Mills is on a week-long vacation getaway with her boyfriend, Robin Locksley. A work assignment in neighboring Tahiti requires Regina to hire a cargo plane piloted by the carefree island-dweller Emma Swan.  When a powerful storm forces Emma to make an emergency landing on a nearby deserted island, the dissimilar pair learn to set aside their differences in order to find rescue.</p><p>(Loosely based on the movie Six Days, Seven Nights)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ocean Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680977) by [swansaloft (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swansaloft). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to swansaloft for a brilliant accompaniment to this story! The little details are amazing!

The tiny red plane looked like it had seen better days. The letters on the side were fading, and there was a coffee can slung over one of the metal hooks where a blonde woman was tightening something with a wrench.

“So, uh, is this the airplane we’ll be taking to the island?” Regina Mills asked, eyeing the death trap with fear in her eyes.

The wrench-yielding blonde stood up straight and took in the woman standing in front of her. She gave her a crooked smile and wiped her oil stained hand on her coveralls. “That depends. Are you Mills or Locksley? Heading to Makatea?”

Regina felt her heart sink. “Mills. And yes.”

“Then yes it is. The usual charter had a conflict, so you two are lucky I was available. It’s a nightmare trying to find someone on short notice.”

“Something wrong?” Robin asked, appearing at Regina’s side.

“I think we should try find another charter,” she whispered, loudly. “This plane is a crash waiting to happen. I’m too young and too important to die.”

The blonde smirked, overhearing the conversation. “You can try, but you won’t find one. There’s a boat that can take you there. If you don’t mind the three day excursion.” She held out her hand to Regina, who shook it haughtily. “Emma Swan.”

“Are you the mechanic or the pilot?” Regina asked, feeling nausea overtake her.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, focusing solely on Regina. “Both, technically. This is my plane. Very safe, don’t worry.”

Robin put a hand on Regina’s arm. “See? It’s very safe. Regina, I really don’t want to waste any more time than we have to. We’ll be fine.”

Nodding curtly, Regina gestured to her bags. “Miss Swan, I assume there is no conveyor belt to cart my luggage to the aircraft. Are you the baggage department as well?”

Emma laughed, well versed with city-bitches who found coach to be an abomination, let alone a small charter. She ignored the other woman and went back to her maintenance work. “We’ll be ready to go in twenty minutes.”

***

The seating room was cramped, at best, and Regina and Robin smashed in together, elbow to elbow. Regina fought the panic welling in her chest, reminding herself that tourists took charter planes all the time. The fatality rate probably very low. She hoped.

“Relax, Regina. We’re going to have a wonderful vacation,” Robin smiled, trying to put his arm around her. Regina quickly brushed him off, in no mood to be touched.

At that moment, Regina felt the plane tug downward as another passenger hoisted himself up. He climbed over Robin and Regina gracelessly, and sat down in the cockpit next to Emma. Emma was still checking gauges and adjusting her radio, so she barely acknowledged him.

“Afternoon, folks. Killian Jones,” he introduced himself with a half-assed salute.

“I thought this was a private charter, Miss Swan?” Regina barked, clearing her throat.

“It is. Killian is the flight service director,” Emma said, a sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

Regina couldn’t help the exasperated sigh as she straightened the hem of her sundress. This ‘vacation’ Robin had planned as a grand escape from the mundane was turning out to be a disaster, and they hadn’t even gotten off the ground yet.

As the engine whirred to life, Regina held onto her arm rests with white knuckles. The rest of the travelers oohed and ahhed at the beauty of the landscape, and while Regina did appreciate the aesthetic, she was too busy praying.

The flight was bumpy, but thankfully uneventful. When Emma spoke the words “Welcome to Makatea”, Regina wanted to throw her arms around the attractive blonde and kiss her square on the lips.

“Thank you,” she managed, receiving assistance down from the high step by Killian, who gave her a complete once-over before letting go of her hand.

“You should visit the island boutique when you get settled. They have an enormous selection of string bikinis. You’re wearing entirely too many garments for an island,” he smarmed, flashing a brilliant smile and raising his eyebrows.

Regina scoffed, completely taken aback. She didn’t have time to spit out a retort, as Robin disembarked and swept her up into a stiff hug. “Look around, Regina! It’s so beautiful.”

Emma stood by awkwardly, reaching out to shake Regina’s hand again. “I hope you enjoyed the flight,” she smiled, knowing Regina was a beat away from a heart attack the entire time. “If you need anything during your stay, we’ll be around. Don’t hesitate to come find us.”

Robin extended his hand quickly, pumping Emma’s up and down swiftly. “Thank you, Miss Swan. We’ll be fine. I think we’re both excited to get started on the romantic vacation of a lifetime.” Robin put his hand on Regina’s back to guide her toward the waiting Jeep, but Regina turned back to take a last look at Emma. She desperately wished Robin wasn’t so showy in front of people.

“Thank you,” she said again, catching the blonde’s eye.

***

The bright blue ocean water lapped at the shore like something out of a magazine advertisement. Regina sat on her lounge chair, sunglasses on, basking in the warmth of the sun. Robin took the seat next to her and handed her a Mai Tai.

“I’m so glad we did this. Things have been so hectic lately, and I feel like you and I have been on different wavelengths. This is exactly what we needed,” he said, pressing her fingers to his lips. She flinched at the sharpness of his stubble.

“It _is_ beautiful,” Regina said, gazing out at the myriad boats and parasailers and jet skiers out on the water. She was broken from her reverie when her cell phone rang from the bag on the sand beside her. She saw Robin frown, but held up a quick finger.

“Regina Mills.” She listened intently as her boss rambled, her voice elevating. Regina’s face grew darker, and she closed her eyes. “You’re putting me in an awkward position, Jane. He’s been planning this for months. Yes. I know. There’s _no one_ else that can oversee the photo shoot?” she paused. “I’m not close! Tahiti is a _flight_ away, it’s not like I can walk there!” Regina moved the hair out of her face and inhaled deeply. “Yes, I know how important they are. It’s fine, Jane. I’ll make it happen.”

Regina tapped the end button on her phone, but hesitated before turning back to Robin.

“Don’t kill me.”

He removed his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. “Why would I kill you?”

“I’ll be gone fifteen hours, max.”

Robin sat up straight, his eyes wide. “Gone _where,_ Regina?”

“Tahiti. The magazine needs me to attend a photoshoot. The client will only be available for one day, and if we miss this opportunity, it will mean the July cover is dead. There is no one else that can get there as quickly.”

“Dammit, Regina! Why does it have to be you? An _intern_ can get some spoiled asshole a cup of coffee and massage his ego.” He regretted the words before he could even finish saying them.

“ _Excuse me?”_ Regina spat. “Is that what you think I do? Make coffee and act as a _fluffer?_ ”

“No, no, of course not. I’m just upset. This is _our_ week together, Regina. I wanted to actually spend it with you.” Robin reached out and took her hand, but Regina quickly pulled it away.

“I’ll be gone less than one day. Go snorkeling and get a massage; by the time you’re finished, I’ll be back.”

Robin nodded his head sadly. “Do what you have to do.”

Regina sighed and walked toward the bar. She saw Robin sitting dejectedly on his lounge chair, and while she did feel bad, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

The bartender approached her, smiling broadly.

“Can you tell me how I get in touch with Emma Swan?” Regina asked, scrolling through her phone absentmindedly.

“You could say hello,” the bartender said, slightly annoyed with the standoffish brunette. “She’s right over there,” he said pointing to the other side of the bar.

Regina snapped her head up and saw Emma Swan talking animatedly with a local woman. Her hair was down in curls around her shoulders, and she had on a light green sundress that made her eyes sparkle. Regina hadn’t noticed how attractive she was the first time around; this time she couldn’t _not_ notice it.

“Miss Swan?” Regina interrupted, standing close. “I need a favor.”

Emma flashed her teeth in a wide grin. “A favor from me? Wow, you must be desperate. How is your vacation so far, Miss Mills? Has the boyfriend proposed yet?” she asked, tossing a maraschino cherry into her mouth.

“Not that it’s any of your-“ Regina stopped, remembering she needed something from the other woman. “No, he has not. We are not here for _that._ Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you for transportation. To Tahiti.”

Emma rocked her head back and forth in thought. “Well, I guess we could do that. When do you two want to leave?”

“Not _we._ Me. I have a work emergency that I have to attend to. And I need to leave right away, if possible.”

“An emergency? Are you a doctor?” Emma asked, that carefree smile plastered to her face. Regina wasn’t sure if she was enamored by it or wanted to slice it off with an Exact-o knife.

“I’m an editor.”

“What kind of emergency does an editor have?”

Regina’s patience was thinning by the second. “I have to oversee a photo shoot. If I don’t go and it doesn’t happen, we will be up shit’s creek, so to speak. So yes, it is an editing _emergency._ ”

“What kind of magazine is it?”

“Miss Swan! Why does it matter? It’s a fashion magazine, and I need to get to Tahiti. If you cannot take me, please tell me, so I can find other arrangements.”

“You won’t find other arrangements. Not on such short notice,” Emma shrugged, flinging another cherry into her mouth.

“Can you take me then?”

Emma stretched, glancing at her watch. “Yes. I will take you. Seven hundred?”

“Seven hundred? Isn’t that a little steep for a quick flight to a neighboring island?”

“Yes, it is. But I had plans tonight. If you’d like to try to find someone else, or reschedule for later in the week, I’m sure-“

Regina shook her head in defeat. “No, Miss Swan. Seven hundred will be fine.”

“Excellent. I’ll meet you at the airstrip in an hour.” Emma smiled brightly again, patting Regina on the shoulder as she walked back to her cabin to get ready.

Regina watched her go, equal parts annoyed and intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

More appropriately dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Emma loaded some boxes onto the plane. Regina added her overnight bag to the mix, looking out at the darkening sky. She could hear rumbles of thunder in the distance.

“Is it safe to fly?” she asked, unsure how much of the impending darkness was sunset and how much of it was a storm rolling in.

“You’ll be safe with me,” Emma said, distracted. She held Regina’s hand as she boarded the small airplane, sitting in the same seat as when they arrived. For some unknown reason, Regina believed her.

They ascended into the sky without issue, and Regina finally felt herself begin to relax. The ocean beneath them took on a solid, glassy hue, until it finally disappeared beneath the darkness. Rain began to patter on the windows.

“We might hit some turbulence,” Emma told her, reaching back to touch her knee. “Nothing to worry about.”

As the rain began to pound harder, Regina did find herself worrying. She disparaged herself for not being able to wait until morning; really, did she have to be there the second the shoot started? She tried to push the anxiety aside, until she saw Emma reach for her radio.

“This is Island Swan 108, we’re 3,500 on the heading of 110. Looking for a weather update please, along our route of flight.”

The radio crackled to life, a deep male voice coming through the speaker. “Island Swan, be advised, there is…no…urr…ack.”

“Say again?” Emma said louder, holding the speaker up to her ear. This time, only crackling fragments came through, nothing discernable.

Regina jumped in her seat when a deafening crack of thunder filled the silence. Emma looked out at lightning flashes and blinding rain and shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Miss Mills. This weather came up faster than anyone anticipated. We’re going to have to turn back, it’s not worth the risk.”

Regina nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than to plant her feet on solid ground. She swallowed hard, as the plane dipped sideways in its backtrack toward the island. She gripped onto the life preserver that was beneath her seat, hoping to find some comfort in it. She didn’t.

“There are squalls on every side of us. Tighten your seatbelt.” Emma told her passenger, trying to remove all traces of nervousness from her voice. She shot a quick glance back at Regina, whose face had gone completely ashen.

“Have you ever flown in weather like this?” Regina asked, trying to take her mind off of their certain doom.

Emma held up her hand and shook it back and forth. “I’ve flown in thunderstorms, yes.”

“Ok, so you’re experienced. That’s good.”

Emma nodded noncommittally. She had flown in thunderstorms, that was true, but this storm was something else. Lightning illuminated the sky in every direction she could see, the rain was coming down so hard that everything in her line of vision was a blur. The thunderheads were so enormous and angry they had taken on a purple tinge in the distance.

Regina jumped again as another crash of thunder rocked them, and jumped into the front seat next to Emma. “You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?”

“No, just make sure your seatbelt is on. We may need-“

Emma was cut off by a lightning strike that shook the plane harshly.

“That was close,” Regina said shakily, taking hold of Emma’s arm.

“More than close. We just got hit.” Emma tapped at the instrument panel, the fluorescent orange light fading in and out, until the panel went completely black. She quickly reached for her radio.

“Mayday, mayday. I am unable to maintain altitude. Come back. Mayday, mayday, mayday.” Emma forcefully shook the radio before repeating herself.

“Oh my God,” Regina cried. “Are we going to crash? I can’t die like this! Please do something!” She cupped her face and closed her eyes, shooting silent prayers to whoever would listen.

“We’re in trouble, but I’m not going to let us die. Just sit back and let me fly this thing.” Emma wiped a sheen of sweat off of her forehead. She tried the radio again, but there was still no response.

On their slow descent, Emma saw a break in the clouds. A mountain of green in the distance provided a glorious sight. “Thank god, I see an island up ahead. It looks like there’s a beach…I’ll set us down there.” Emma grasped at a shaft between the two seats, and widened her eyes when it provided no resistance. “Is your seatbelt tight?”

“Yes. Why are you asking that now?” Regina asked, more of a moan that an audible question.

Emma ignored her, heading for a strip of beach that would pass as a makeshift landing strip. The plane rocked back and forth, bounced up and down, and sounded like a clanging spoon as they appeared to head straight into a copse of palm trees.

“The trees!” Regina yelled, pointing. She blessed herself, something she wasn’t sure she had ever done in her life before this moment.

“I see them!” Emma screamed, turning the control wheel sharply left. The plane did a complete three-sixty, jerking them from side to side as it finally came to rolling stop on the sand.

The two women sat in the front of the plane, staring out in to the darkness. Regina broke the silence by bursting into tears.

“Hey, hey, come on,” Emma said, reaching over and touching her arm. “We’re safe. We’re ok.”

“That was the single-most terrifying experience of my life,” Regina sobbed. “I thought you were a professional!”

“Are you dead?” Emma snapped. “I think I did a pretty damn good ‘professional’ job of keeping you alive!”

“Why did we fly out tonight when it was obviously so dangerous? Were you that hard up for seven hundred dollars?”

Anger flashed in Emma’s eyes. “You ungrateful asshole! I was doing _you_ a favor, and in case you didn’t realize, I would have been killed too! You think I would have risked my life for seven hundred dollars?”

Regina shook her head and scoffed, decided that this insufferable pilot wasn’t worth her time. She dug her cell phone out of her bag and powered it on. “No service. Of course.”

Emma smirked. “First time on a deserted island, huh? They don’t have wi-fi here either.”

“How do you know the island is deserted?” Regina asked, panic climbing up to her throat again.

“I don’t.”

“So what do we do?”

“Right now? We do nothing. It’s safer in here than out there in the dark. So I would suggest trying to get some sleep, and we’ll figure out what the hell we’re going to do in the morning.” Emma pulled a sweater out of the back and curled it into a ball on her side window.

“But I have that photoshoot at nine am-“

“Seriously? No, you’re kidding. You have to be kidding. Good night.”

Regina stared at Emma for a full minute, wrapping her mind around the situation that they may or may not be in. She restrained herself from whining out a strangled ‘why me’ before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Regina awoke with a start. She looked around the cramped cabin and suddenly remembered the events of the night before. She sighed heavily before turning to see that Emma was not in her seat.

The door creaked open as Regina stumbled her way out onto the sand. She found Emma sitting nearby, a map in her hands and a bottle of rum standing next to her.

“Where are we?” Regina asked, clearing her throat.

“Don’t know,” Emma answered, shrugging her shoulders. “Somewhere between Tahiti and Makatea. We were whipped around pretty good up there, so I don’t even know what direction we were descending in.”

“Great,” Regina groaned. She pulled out a bottle of water and poured it over her toothbrush. While vigorously brushing her teeth, Emma jumped up.

“You might not want to do that. I’m sure there’s fresh water around here somewhere, but we don’t know where. Don’t waste water.”

“How do you propose I brush my teeth?” Regina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Emma gestured to the ocean. “That would work.”

“No, Miss Swan, it wouldn’t. Can we please go find a restaurant or something on this island that has a phone? I’d really like to get back to my vacation, since I’m obviously not going to make that photo shoot.” Regina turned and muttered, “Thanks to you.”

“You are a piece of work, lady. You can find someone else to take you back to your beloved ‘vacation’. I’m out.” Emma shook her head and walked over to inspect the landing gear of the plane.

Regina ignored her. “So aren’t you the fix-it type? Judging by your attire and your…mannerisms, I assume you have the skills to fix this death trap?”

“Sure!” Emma smiled grandly. “Let me get out my travel toolkit, and I’ll fix a broken fucking _airplane_.”

“So crass.” Regina curled her lip in disgust. “Well, I’m going to find civilization. Stay here if you want. Suit yourself.”

“Good luck. Bring me back a cheeseburger.” Emma continued her inspection without turning back to Regina.

Nodding in silent affirmation, Regina began to walk toward the woods with resolve. Thankful she had brought her sandals and not just her heels, she began to feel the tickle of greenery on her toes. The trees were lush and full, and provided no openings to look ahead. A long green stick bug made its way across the top of her sandal, and she screamed.

Regina looked toward the sky. “Emma!” she called with her head thrown back.

“Yes?” Emma asked, a smile playing at her lips.

“How did you get here so fast?”

“I figured you might need me after all.”

“I do _not_ need you.” Regina looked toward the trees. “Ok, I need you, but _only_ because I don’t want to contract a tropical disease and die in a pool of my own organs.”

“Mmhmm,” Emma agreed, taking great pleasure in the woman needing her assistance. Served her right.

Emma took a few steps forward, using a large stick she had found on the beach to push away leaves and weeds. After what felt like miles, they finally came to a clearing. “Shh,” Emma commanded, even though Regina had been silent for quite some time. “I hear water.”

They walked a ways more, until they both stopped in their tracks. In front of them was a massive waterfall, flowing into a small section of river surrounded by immense rocks.

“Here.” Emma handed Regina an empty canteen, and kept one for herself. “Fill this.”

Regina sank to the ground, appreciating the roar of the waterfall. “There’s no restaurant, is there?”

“No.”

“How long are we going to be here?”

“Don’t know.”

“Do you only speak in fragmented sentences?” Regina looked up, irritated.

Emma sighed, taking a seat next to Regina on the ground. “I don’t know, honestly. They’ll send a search party, but with no beacon or GPS, and lightning-fried controls, we have become the proverbial needles in a haystack. We could get lucky. But we could also be here a long, long time. I just want you to be prepared for that.”

Regina began breathing rapidly, trying to cut off the hyperventilation she could feel coming on. Emma placed a hand on her back and began rubbing small circles. “We’re ok, though. We have plenty of water, we have food for a while, and even if that runs out, there are fish and fruit all around us, and I have supplies in the plane. First aid kit, blankets, toiletries. I know this isn’t ideal, but we really are going to be ok.”

The hands soothing her back actually did help. Regina could feel a calm approaching her, and she grasped at it. “Thank you, Miss Swan. I know I can be…difficult.”

Emma burst into laughter. “Difficult? _You?_ Nah. And please, call me Emma.”

Instead of her usual biting retort, Regina joined her in laughter. If she was going to be stuck with this person for a long, _long_ time, she might as well make an attempt to get along with her.

“It’s hot,” Emma said, pulling at her shirt. “Do you want go for a quick swim before we head back to the beach?”

“I’m not really dressed for it,” Regina noted, looking down at her wrap around skirt and silk tank top.

“Did you bring any other clothes?”

“Yes, I have a business suit, which doesn’t do me much good, a set of pajamas, and I brought shorts and a t-shirt for the plane ride back.”

“Comfy shorts or dress shorts?”

Regina shot her a look.

“Ok, dress shorts. Well, we’ll have to make do. Just go skinny dipping, I won’t look.”

“Absolutely not.”

Emma smiled and cocked her head. “Well, I’m going in. Turn around.”

Sighing, Regina turned around, but not completely. She saw Emma discard her clothes except for her bra and underwear, and wade into the water. Regina felt a blush crawl up her cheeks and a smile threaten her lips.

“It’s soooo nice,” Emma cooed, dipping down so just her head was showing. “Come in.”

“Oh fine,” Regina relented. She contemplated taking off her clothes, and quickly whisked the thought away. She felt oddly attracted to Emma, infuriating as she was, and vulnerable was the last place Regina wanted to be.

She walked into the water fully clothed, but soon forgot her earlier dilemma as the refreshing water calmed her skin.

“Told you,” Emma said, splashing a little water at her. “Tell me, _Regina,_ when was the last time you were so at one with nature?” Emma teased her, pronouncing her name deliberately.

Regina smirked. “I don’t think I’ve ever willingly gone into a jungle to swim in a waterfall, if that’s what you’re asking. I’ll admit it is refreshing and…peaceful.”

“They’ll probably be sending out the first search teams shortly. We should build a fire on the beach.” Emma lazed back, floating on top of the water. Her bra kept cresting the water, and Regina had to continuously looking away. Emma noticed Regina’s bashfulness, but said nothing. She only smiled to herself.

“Good idea. Should we spell out the word HELP in seashells?”

Emma laughed. “I really don’t think that will work.”

Suddenly, Regina jumped, feeling something slither up her leg. She stood stock-still, her eyes growing wider by the second. “Emma! Em-ma!” she whispered loudly, trying to get the blonde’s attention.

“What?” Emma asked, standing up quickly.

“Something just swam up my skirt.”

“Ok,” Emma said, running a hand through her hair. “A fish?”

“I think it’s a snake.”

“Ok,” Emma said again. “Um…hold on.” She made her way over to Regina and tugged up the bottom of her tank top.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked harshly.

“Helping you! Now be quiet.” Emma pushed Regina’s shirt up to the top of her stomach, and pulled out the waistband of her skirt. Regina inhaled sharply, Emma’s hands sending a shiver through her. Emma looked up and met her eyes for the briefest of moments before plunging her hand into Regina’s skirt. She slid her hand down Regina’s hips and the top of her thigh, where she felt the snake jolt. Emma clasped her hand around it and brought her hand out quickly. It was a small green snake, and she threw it onto the shore where it slithered away.

“Oh.my.god.” Regina breathed out, not sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

“Holy shit,” Emma exhaled loudly, putting her hands on her knees. “Ready to go?”

Regina nodded wordlessly and scurried out of the water, wishing desperately for a lounge chair, a Mai Tai, and cell phone service.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness fell quickly. They went through all of their supplies, taking inventory. Regina was impressed by the amount of reserves Emma kept in the small cargo area of the plane. Better to be prepared, she had explained. The small fire raged in the sand pit Emma dug, and cast an eerie but calming glow.

Emma pulled out a can of Chef Boyardee and a couple of paper plates. “You like Beefaroni?”

“Never tried it. Somehow I doubt I’ll like it, but I’m willing to give it a shot.” Regina pulled her sheer blouse tighter around her shoulders.

“You’ve _never_ tried Beefaroni? Where did you grow up, Neverland?”

“Maine. My mother was insistent that we have refined palettes.”

Emma dumped the can of pasta into a metal bowl she had rigged into a pan and held it to the fire. “Is that where you live now?”

“Partly. I commute between New York and Storybrooke. I can do the bulk of my job remotely, but I need to be on-site for meetings and interviews.” Regina eyed the beefy mess with a quirked eyebrow as Emma scooped it onto the plates.

“Mmm,” Emma said, hefting a large bite into her waiting mouth. “Good stuff.”

Regina poked at the oversized noodles with her plastic fork, before spearing a few. She chewed thoughtfully. “Well, it isn’t black pasta in gorgonzola sauce, but for canned ziti, I suppose it’ll do.”

“I love it,” Emma said through a mouthful, wiping red sauce from the corner of her mouth. “So where does the boyfriend live?”

“Robin? He lives in Maine. Which works out quite well, since I’m in New York half the time.”

“Been together long?” Emma didn’t want to pry, except she did. She stared down at her noodles for an excruciating amount of time as Regina decided how honest she was going to be.

“A little over a year. How long have you been with…Killian, is it?”

Emma waved her hand. “We’re not together-together. He’s been a nice…distraction. That’s about it.”

“You don’t want to take it to the next level?” Regina asked, placing her empty plate and fork next to her in the sand. Funny how the taste buds adjust quickly when hunger truly sets in, she mused. She pulled her knees up to her chest, mesmerized by the crackling fire.

“No,” Emma laughed. “I don’t feel that way about him. He’s a good guy, and he’s very attentive, but…it just isn’t there.”

“Has it _ever_ been there?” Regina bit down on her lip, wondering why she was asking so many questions. Sure, they were completely alone and had time to kill, but things didn’t need to get so _personal._

“Ever in my life, you mean?” Regina nodded. “I don’t know. Maybe once. I had a girlfriend a few years back that I really thought I was going to marry someday. But then she married someone else, so…yeah, I don’t know.”

Regina’s eyebrows lifted at the revelation. “You’re…”

“Bisexual? Yes,” Emma laughed, leaning forward. “You?”

“Me what? Bisexual? No,” Regina tittered nervously. “I don’t think so. I had one of those cliché experimentation phases when I was younger, but I’ve only dated men for the last decade.”

“By choice? Or because it was just easier?” Emma took a long haul of the bottle of rum she had been toting around and tipped it toward Regina.

Regina cocked her head and tried to process whether or not she was insulted. She snatched the bottle from Emma’s hands and took a large gulp. “I don’t do rum.”

“Clearly you do now.” Emma smiled.

“It’s easier.”

“What?” Emma asked, surprised. Her first few encounters with Regina had confirmed what she thought upon seeing her: the woman was a Class A bitch. Now, sitting here on the sand, completely isolated from everyone and everything, Emma began to question her initial impression.

“It’s easier,” Regina repeated. “It’s just…what’s done. You grow up, you settle into a career, you find a suitable partner, you marry, you have children, etc. It’s not what I set for my life’s goals, but I think somewhere deep inside I just assumed I would follow the well-worn path. I’ve never given anything different too much thought.” Regina shrugged, but suddenly she felt hollow, like she had just skated through the last fifteen years of her adulthood.

“There’s a lot to be said for that other path. I didn’t have parents breathing down my neck to follow a certain life order, but I see it enough to know it’s the norm. I wanted more. So I took it. Doesn’t mean I’m happy a hundred percent of the time, but at least I know the choices I’ve made are mine and mine alone.” Emma added a few branches to the dying fire, enamored by the way Regina’s face was shadowed in the firelight. Emma knew from the get-go that she was attractive, but seeing her like this evidenced that she was, in fact, breathtakingly _beautiful._

Regina smiled sadly, drawing circles in the sand with her fingertips. “I’ve always had a life plan to follow, in one way or another. My mother was very strict growing up. Best behavior at all times, no getting dirty, no playing with children who weren’t ‘proper’, no whining, no crying, no…being an ordinary child. I longed for ordinary. The older I got, the more I realized I had no choice but to be successful. I’m proud of what I’ve accomplished, but I do wonder what life would have held for me if I had embraced it differently.”

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Emma asked abruptly.

“Thirty-five.”

Emma nodded. “Do you think you’ll marry Robin?”

Regina shrugged, taking another swig of rum, and wincing at the taste.

“Are you happy?”

“I’m not unhappy.”

Emma snickered. “I’m sure he would love to hear such effusive praise.”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I really don’t. Robin is…sufficient. He’s handsome, he treats me well, and he lives up to the expectations that have been set upon me.” Regina felt her eyes well up, so she quickly started to pick at the leather on her sandals to distract herself.

“Sounds like true love to me,” Emma said sarcastically. “You know, you don’t have to stay with him. I’m sure there’s someone out there that would make your stomach flutter and your breath hitch and your mind wander when you should really be concentrating on whatever it is that you’re doing. I don’t know you very well, obviously, but I feel like you deserve that. Never settle, Regina.” Emma searched her eyes, maintaining contact with the deep brown that reflected back at her.

Regina looked away first. “It’s not always that easy.” She stood up, brushing the sand from her shorts and walked toward the plane to dig out the blankets.

Emma took her lead, and let the conversation dwindle. She had blown up the life raft and laid it on the sand beneath one of the plane’s wings, and had used oversized palm leaves as a provisional shelter.

“You don’t think we’ll be safer in the plane?” Regina asked, looking at the boat wearily.

“Nah, we’ll be fine. This will be much more comfortable. Plus, I can keep an eye on the fire. I’d hate to put it out and have a plane or a ship pass by.”

“Ok,” Regina agreed. While Emma was distracted with setting up camp, Regina slipped off her shorts and t-shirt, hurriedly pulling on her silky purple pajamas. She was finishing buttoning the top when Emma turned around and mouthed the word ‘wow’.

“What?” Regina asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Nothing. You just look good.” Emma smiled and turned back toward the boat, lying out blankets.

Regina couldn’t help the smile that defied her lips. She gave her a hair a toss, unexpectedly feeling sexy. She climbed into the boat, the thick rubber beneath her providing a decent cushion. Emma climbed in beside her, clad in cotton shorts and a tank top. Clearly with no bra.

“Goodnight,” she said softly, curling part of the blanket beneath her head for a pillow. “And don’t worry. We’ll probably be rescued tomorrow, and you’ll never have to eat Beefaroni again for the rest of your life.” Emma smiled and turned to face the wall of the boat.

“Goodnight,” Regina said, smiling back. She looked at the back of Emma for a long time before drifting to sleep. The way her blonde curls hung loosely on her shoulders, even though she’d been swimming earlier in the day. The way her tank top clung to muscular arms and a defined back. Regina shook her head swiftly, clearing out all thoughts of the blonde as anything more than a co-victim of a plane crash.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on,” Emma called, her backpack slapping against her. Regina was lagging behind, and the last thing they needed was to get separated.

“I’m coming!” Regina snapped. “It’s not like I’m used to hiking up mountains of dirt, you know.”

“I know, sorry. If I’m reading the map correctly, and we are on Tekokota, then the beacon should just be a little further north. We disable it, they come to fix it, bam, we’re rescued.” Emma pulled out the map again, furrowing her brow.

Finally catching up, Regina stood next to Emma, leaning on her shoulder for support. “I could really use a massage right now,” she complained, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Later,” Emma said absently, though Regina perked up at the thought. Was Emma being serious? “It should be right up on this peak.”

They walked closer to the top of the hilly surface, where Emma began running frantically. “Where the fuck is it?” she yelled.

Regina closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sun. “Seriously?” she asked quietly.

“You have got to be fucking _shitting_ me. Maybe we’re further south than I originally thought. And that’s really _fucking_ bad.” Emma’s eyes flashed with anger. She walked into a group of trees, snapping branches and cursing so rapidly that Regina couldn’t even make out half of what she was saying.

“Just one thing! We just needed one thing to go our way, but no, we can’t even have that. FUCK!” Emma screamed into the void surrounding them.

Regina closed the distance between them, standing directly in Emma’s space. “Emma. You have to regain control. I don’t know what will happen to me if you lose it. You’ve been so calm and confident the entire length of this…nightmare. Please, Emma, I need you.”

Emma stared down at her, their eyes locked. For the briefest of moments, Emma wondered if Regina was going to kiss her. Obviously, she didn’t.

“I’m ok. I’m better now. I just needed to have a little meltdown, I did, and now I’m fine. I won’t lose it on you, I promise.”

Regina nodded, backing up. “Good.”

“We should head back to the beach. You up for it?” Emma asked, taking out a flask full of water. She drank and handed it to Regina.

“Do I have a choice?”

“You could stay up here by yourself. Just holler if you see a wild boar or a giant snake.” Emma started down the hill, but Regina grabbed her backpack and snapped her backwards.

“You’re not funny.”

“Come on, I am a little. Admit it.”

Regina rolled her eyes and followed Emma down the steep hill, her sandals catching in the dirt more than once. She envied Emma’s sneakers and the ease with which she walked in them.

They walked at least a mile before the beach was within sight. Regina sighed happily knowing they would be back at their camp soon, and she could finally rest her weary feet. A rumble beneath her caused her to startle, and she screamed for Emma when she saw the ground around her begin to crack. A landslide of dirt tripped her, the moving soil creating a hole in the solid ground. Regina tumbled forward, sliding down the hole into blackness. She yelled for Emma once again, tree roots slapping at her face and legs. She landed with a thud in the darkness, claustrophobia quickly setting in.

“REGINA!”

She heard her name being called in the distance, and heard furious swipes at the earth enclosing her. She saw a small sliver of light and flew to the point of escape. She swatted at branches and leaves, trying to widen the hole. Emma stuck her hand through the opening, pulling away chunks of dirt. She saw Regina’s hand and latched on to it, unwilling to let her go until the gap was wide enough for her to fit through. Her hair and body covered in dirt, Regina emerged from the hole on her hands and knees.

“Oh thank god, oh thank god,” Emma said loudly, lifting Regina to a standing position. Emma wrapped her arms around her, embracing her tightly. She kissed her temple twice and continued to hold her. Regina’s arms hung awkwardly at her side, until she felt the relief sweep over her. She curled her arms around Emma’s waist pulling her even closer.

“I’m fine,” Regina whispered, still grasping Emma’s waist. She could feel the other woman hitch, and she realized Emma was crying. “Why are you crying?” she asked, moving the hair out of Emma’s face so she could get a better look.

“I thought I lost you,” Emma said, wiping feverishly at her tears. “Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again.”

“Aww,” Regina cooed, rubbing Emma’s back beneath her swollen knapsack. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop it. You didn’t do anything, I’m just a big baby,” Emma said, finally pulling away. She smiled and took in the sight of Regina standing in front of her, covered head to toe in dirt and twigs. “You’re filthy. Let’s go back so you can clean up.”

Unthinking, Emma pulled Regina slowly down the hill by her hand. She laced their fingers together, not wanting to break contact. They walked that way, hand in hand, the rest of the way back to the beach.

***

They sat beside the fire, another full day beneath them. There had been little activity in the way of rescue hope – at one point Regina had dashed over to Emma with a wild look in her eyes. A plane was flying overhead. Emma quickly dashed all anticipation of rescue when she pointed out that it was a commercial airliner, about five miles off the ground with zero ability to see any kind of signal they could possibly send. Regina nodded sadly and went back to collecting firewood.

“Oh, I found some of these for you,” Emma said, reaching behind her and producing a pineapple and two papayas. “I thought you might like something fresh.”

Regina’s eyes lit up. “Ahh, thank you,” she said, diving right in to one of the papayas with Emma’s utility knife. “Want some?” she asked, wiping the juice from her chin.

“No thanks. I prefer fruit salad,” Emma responded, holding up a bag of Froot Loops. She munched on the cereal quietly, looking out toward the ocean.

“Are you scared?” Regina asked softly.

“A little. I mean, I think we’ll be fine, but I was really hoping that the search party would have found us by now. The search is most intense during the first forty-eight. That doesn’t mean they won’t still be looking, but maybe just not as…frequently.” Emma shrugged, her lips tugging downward.

“Worst case, I’m sure Robin will hire a private service to locate us. And I’m sure Killian won’t just let you fade into a distant memory.”

“Don’t know,” Emma said, still staring out at the vast sea in front of them. “I should probably try my hand at fishing tomorrow. I have no idea what I’m doing, but if they don’t come…for a while, then we need another food source. I only have so many canned meals.”

“That chili tonight was…different,” Regina said, giving a small shudder.

Emma laughed. “Oh come on, it wasn’t so bad. When you’re on night four-hundred-and-three of clownfish or whatever the hell I can find out there, you’ll be wishing for the good old days of canned meat.”

Regina let her words sink in, knowing that Emma was only joking, but there was a hint of possibility hidden there. “Clownfish? Like Nemo? I’m not eating Nemo. You need to find something else.”

“I’ll do my best. Hey, why do I have to be the fisherman? You can do it too.”

Regina shot her a look. “Miss Swan, do I look like I would be a successful fisherman to you? Absolutely not. I’ll happily be the gatherer in this scenario. You fish, I’ll gather fruit.”

“Fine, you win. I’ll do the fishing. Don’t expect much though. It looks a lot easier on TV than it actually is.” She paused. “We don’t even need to talk about this now, I’m sure we’ll be rescued long before it ever comes to that.”

“Yeah,” Regina said quietly, adding twig remnants littering the sand beside her to the fire.

“I’m pretty tired,” Emma said, yawning for effect. “Coming with?”

Regina nodded, brushing the sand from her legs. “I really wish I had another pair of pajamas to put on.”

“Why? I like those.”

“I like variety.”

Emma raised her eyebrows, and flashed a smirk at Regina, who just rolled her eyes. She was secretly pleased at how easy the conversation and banter had become between them in such a short time; without it she would have died from boredom. Regina did not easily make friends. If nothing else, she was self-aware. She knew she was condescending and snobby and perched high on her own pedestal. But keeping people out was not a side effect; it was intended.

The blankets rolled out and a fresh bottle of water positioned on the either side of the life-raft provided a mildly inviting sight. Emma snuggled in first, propping herself up on one elbow. She patted the empty spot next to her.

“This could be worse,” she commented, wiggling herself into the rubber beneath her.

“Yes, I suppose it could,” Regina agreed, sighing heavily. She climbed into the boat, wrapping the blanket around her waist. She stared up at the sky through the breaks in the palm leaves, a million stars staring back. For a brief moment – a second, really – Regina wondered if it would be so bad to be stuck here for a while longer. She missed the normalcy of work, but being isolated out here put things into perspective. In the scheme of things, who cared if the magazine cover didn’t work out as planned? No one was going to die, no one was going to have a life upheaval over it. Living with the stress day in and day out was almost asinine, she thought, comparatively. And then there was Robin. Sweet, vanilla Robin. Maybe it was having a few near-death experiences in the last few days, or maybe it was being more in touch with herself without distraction, or maybe…it was Emma. But something had definitely changed in the last few days. The thought of going back to Makatea and resuming a vacation of sitting poolside while watching Robin lather himself with sunscreen made Regina want to scream.

There was something so easygoing, so light and fresh, so _Emma_ about Emma. A down-to-earth pilot with an affinity for adventure was not something Regina had ever been allured to in the past, but something about this woman was drawing her in, more and more with every moment they shared. Regina involuntarily shivered.

“Are you cold?” Emma asked, rolling over to face her. “I think I have a sweatshirt in the plane.”

“No, no, I’m ok,” Regina answered, again struck by how attentive Emma was, even though Regina knew she was on the verge of sleep.

“Body heat works too. I promise, no funny business. Come here,” Emma said, pulling Regina closer. She tucked her knees into the back of Regina’s, nearly spooning her but not quite. Regina smiled in spite of herself, and bit down on her lip when she felt Emma’s chest nestle into her back. “Any better?”

“Much,” Regina croaked, then silently chastised herself for sounding so desperate and… _agreeable._ It wasn’t usually one of her attributes.

Minutes later, she felt Emma twitch, drifting into a comfortable sleep. Emma moaned lightly, and tightened her grip around Regina. They were in a full spoon by that point; Regina didn’t even bother to try and deny it to herself.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Emma muttered.

“What?”

“What?” Emma shocked herself awake.

“What?”

“What?”

“Are you going to say something or just keep repeating ‘what’?” Regina asked, fighting her smile.

“What-what? Why did you say what?” Emma asked, suddenly wide eyed and alert.

“I thought you said something.”

“Nope. I didn’t say anything. I was asleep, so I must have been dreaming. I didn’t say anything.” Emma rubbed at the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with Regina.

“Goodnight then,” Regina smiled, rolling onto her side.

A few minutes passed. Emma was shaking her foot side to side, trying to lull herself into a relaxed position. It wasn’t working.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked abruptly.

“How do you know I’m not sleeping?” Regina asked, although she hadn’t even been close.

“I can tell by your breathing.”

“Fair enough. I was thinking about my mother. Wondering if she’s received word yet that I’m most likely dead.” Regina brushed the hair away from her face and turned back toward Emma.

“I don’t have that problem, so I can’t say that I can relate, but I’m sure everyone is still hopeful. It hasn’t been that long yet.”

“You don’t have parents?”

“Foster kid. I don’t know who my biological parents are. I tried to look for them once, but gave up pretty quickly. I’ve always done better on my own anyway,” Emma shrugged.

“There was never a foster family that you bonded with?” Regina asked, the two women facing each other with only inches separating them.

“I had a few good ones, a few not so good ones. I was moved around a lot, and unfortunately when that happens, it’s very hard to maintain strong ties. I had a few foster siblings over the years that I still keep in touch with. That’s about it.”

Regina fought the urge to say she was sorry. It was an empty thing to say, especially when she got the feeling that Emma wasn’t very forthcoming about her past.

“What would you be doing right now if you were home?” Regina lifted Emma’s hand and traced the lines of her veins with her fingertips.

“What time is it?”

“No idea. I would guess eleven?”

Emma smiled and cocked one arm behind her head, resting it on her hand. She left the other hand suspended so Regina wouldn’t pull away. “Um, probably watching Seinfeld. Scarfing down a pint of Chunky Monkey.”

“You wouldn’t be at the beach bar, dancing and flirting?” Regina asked, a devilish look in her eye.

“God, no. Not my thing at all. I do that once every six months, if that. I just like the easy living of the island. I come and go as I please, and do what I love to do.”

“I’m jealous of you.” Regina placed Emma’s hand down by her side.

“Jealous of _me_? You’re a super successful editor with a shit-ton of money and you’re insanely gorgeous. I mean, look at you. You have a ‘sufficient’ boyfriend who obviously thinks very highly of you, and you get to travel the world. Why would you _conceivably_ be jealous of me?” Emma lifted herself up again, looking down at Regina from her improvised pillow.

“You’re free.”

Emma stared down into Regina’s eyes for a second too long, before leaning down and bushing her lips with her own. She pressed hers down into the full lips below, losing herself completely in the taste and softness. Regina’s breath hitched, and as she brought her hand up to tangle in Emma’s hair, Emma hastily pulled away. She sat up, and scurried to the other end of the boat.

“I am so sorry, Regina. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. It was just this moment, and I was obviously a little insane, and really, please don’t-“

“Emma, stop.” Regina sat up, pulling the blanket up to her chest. “I understand. There was a moment, I felt it too. I just-I can’t. It’s wrong.”

Emma nodded quickly. “I know. You’re with Robin, and it would be really disrespectful to make out with me. While we’re sleeping together. I mean, in the same space. I’m sorry,” she said again, adding a nervous laugh. She flopped back down, facing the side of the boat instead of Regina. “Goodnight, I’m sorry.”

Regina lay flat on her back, tears pricking her eyes. “I’m sorry too,” she said softly.

***

The morning brought downpours and earth-rattling thunder. Emma suggested sitting in the plane until the storm subsided, but when the tempest continued hours later, she decided she had had enough.

“I.am.so.bored.” Emma deadpanned, looking out at the rough sea through the small side window.

“I wish I had a book,” Regina mused, stretching uncomfortably in the small seat. She pulled out her mirror and began applying blush and lipstick.

Emma watched her, amused. “Why are you doing that right now?”

“A thunderstorm is no reason not to look one’s best.”

“The fact that you’re stranded on an island isn’t a reason either?”

“Certainly not.”

“Ok then. Well, you look beautiful either way, if that helps at all,” Emma said, turning quickly toward the wind, biting her words back. After what happened the previous night, she didn’t want Regina to be uncomfortable around her. Yes, the woman was stunning, and yes, Emma would give up a baby toe in order to kiss her again, but she did possess self-control. Sort of.

“It does, thank you,” Regina said coyly, smacking her lips together. While there was still a smidgen of awkwardness between the two of them, Regina did not want the brief kiss to impact their relationship. She had enjoyed it and wanted more…but knew she couldn’t (shouldn’t) have more. It was too complicated, in every sense of the word. That didn’t stop her from spending half the night fantasizing about the woman lying less than a foot away.

“So what do you want to do?” Emma asked, poking at the controls on the panel, trying the radio in vain, and shifting nonstop in her seat.

“Well dear, there aren’t a lot of options.”

“Let’s go swimming.”

“That would be ill-advised. Did you never learn the basic hazards of lightning?”

“There hasn’t been a flash of lightning in hours. It’s just rain. Come on. There’s a small tide pool near those rocks over there. It’s perfect.” Emma climbed over Regina to flip the door latch, her face lingering close to Regina’s while she attempted to push down on the handle. “Sorry,” she murmured, before jumping down.

Regina sighed, wondering how much more of this ‘closeness’ she could take before acting on something that was a no-question bad idea. Any hope of rescue was out the window with the rain; no fire to signal, and likely no helicopters flying close by.

She followed Emma to the tide pool. The rain had finally let up, leaving a constant drizzle in its wake. Emma shed her tank top and shorts, standing on top of one of the rocks in a light blue bra with matching panties. She looked down at herself, and then at Regina, and shrugged bashfully. “It’s exactly the same as a bikini,” she explained, though Regina hadn’t said a word.

Emma lowered herself into shallow water, positioning herself on a rock functioning as a seat. Watching her intently, Regina rolled her eyes and removed her clothing as well, leaving only her black lace undergarments on. “Exactly the same as a bikini,” she muttered to herself, joining Emma on an adjacent rock.

“This is better than being cramped in the plane, I’ll give you that,” Regina said, pushing the water away in a semi-breast stroke.

“We should go get some more fruit later. Start stockpiling. Just in case,” Emma added quickly.

Regina nodded in agreement. The first forty-eight had come and gone, though neither of them acknowledged it out loud.

Emma stood, looking toward the water outside of the tide pool. The sun was finally starting to crack through the unforgiving clouds. “What is that thing?”

“Glass?” Regina asked, craning her neck to get a look at the shining item.

“I don’t think so. I’m going to take a quick look,” Emma said, maneuvering over the rocks. Regina wanted to look away, except she really didn’t, so she used Emma’s distraction to ogle her. Her lithe body moved gracefully over the rocks, and Regina felt a drop in her stomach that she hadn’t experienced in years. She watched with tongue between her teeth as Emma dove into the deeper water. Minutes passed.

“Emma?” she called, waiting for her to surface. No response. “Emma!” She said her name again more forcefully.

She was taking too long. Regina stood up, careful not to slip on the rocks, and peered over the edge of the tide pool. She saw a figure near the bottom of the water, blonde wisps floating serenely in the cerulean surf. Emma wasn’t swimming.

“Emma!” Regina yelled again, before diving off the side and down to the cavernous area where Emma floated. Immediately, Regina noticed Emma’s hair tangled in a tall seaweed plant, her eyes widening. She tried to the offending piece off, but it wouldn’t give. In a panic, she starting clawing at Emma’s hair, until a large clump fell away, freeing her. Regina grabbed Emma under her arms and swam hastily toward the surface, her own lungs crying out.

Regina hissed in a great breath, thanking any deity who would listen for the privilege of air. She hoisted Emma onto one of the rocks lining the tide pool, listening for exhalations. She heard none.

“No, no, no, no,” Regina cried, compressing forcefully on Emma’s chest in a steady rhythm. She would not let her die. Regina would not let this woman, this anomaly, who had protected her and cared for her and saved her life, die. It was not an option.

“Breathe, Emma, come on,” Regina panted, her head swimming from being underwater so long and the panic of losing Emma. “Come on, I need you to wake up.”

Emma’s eyes flew open. She struggled to inhale, choking on the water pooled in her throat. She leaned to the side and coughed it out, furiously intaking oxygen as she tried to sit up.

“What-happened?” she croaked out, her throat still constricted.

“You almost drowned, you fool!” Regina was on all fours, breathing deeply, her body hitching repeatedly.

“I didn’t mean to! I was inspecting that thing, which by the way was a piece of knife or something, and the next thing I knew, I couldn’t swim up. I tried to yank my hair off that stupid plant, but by that time I really needed air. I had no struggle left in me. I think I knew I was dying. That is _fucked up_ ,” Emma said, bringing her knees to her chest.

“No, Emma, what is _fucked_ _up_ is the fact that you nearly died ten feet away from me! Can you _please_ not do anything else to get yourself killed? I can’t take it,” Regina said, full of fury and unsure of exactly why.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said, still trying to regulate her breathing.

“Fuck you,” Regina snapped. She ran her hand through her wet hair, watching Emma’s chest heave up and down.

“Look, I had no way of knowing that my hair would get caught in a fucking man-eating plant in the ocean, I really am sorry that I scared you. Thank you for saving my life. We really need to stop getting into –“

“Shut up,” Regina interrupted her, pulling Emma by the back of the neck. She smothered her lips into the blonde’s, kissing her with urgency. She snaked her other hand around Emma’s waist, kneading into the soft, wet flesh with a combination of nails and fingertips. Emma groaned, but immediately returned the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Regina’s tongue to take hold. Emma pulled Regina on top of her, so that she was straddling Emma’s hips while they sat on the rock. The kiss escalated quickly into something heated and harsh, their mouths devouring each other.

It was Emma who broke away first. “We have to stop, Regina. I _really_ like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you too,” Regina husked, tilting her face down toward Emma’s once more.

“Mm,” Emma moaned as their lips made contact again, but maintained enough composure to lightly push Regina away from her. “If we do this again, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Sounds good to me,” Regina answered breathlessly. She tugged at Emma’s hair, bringing her face up for more, _more_ , but it wasn’t enough. Emma gave in quickly, clasping her hands around Regina’s back.

They slid down into the tide pool, Regina still with a leg on each side of Emma. Emma moved from Regina’s lips to her neck, where the salt water mingled with Regina’s body resulted in an intoxicating combination. Emma licked hungrily at the hollow of her neck, her collarbone, and just to the top of her breasts. Regina gasped, pulling at Emma’s hair with more force than she intended.

“Are you sure?” Emma panted, her lips on Regina’s chest, just above the clasp of her bra. “This isn’t something that can be undone.”

“Will you just _stop talking_?” Regina admonished, and with a flick of her fingers, undid the front fastener of her bra.

Emma gazed up at Regina, touching the back of her neck to compel her to look at her. When Regina finally bore down into Emma’s eyes, Emma met them with reverence. “You’re just so… _fucking beautiful._ ” Emma didn’t wait for a response, she slid her hands beneath the straps hanging on Regina’s biceps and pushed the garment completely off of her. She dipped her head, taking one of Regina’s full breasts in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as she felt Regina gently buck on top of her, unable to stifle the sighs escaping her throat. While Emma was occupied, Regina brought her arms around Emma’s back to undo the clasp. She was desperate for more contact.

“Take it off,” she said huskily. Emma complied, pulling her bra off in one swift movement. They kissed again, deep and salty, groaning as their chests made contact. Emma stuck her thumbs in the band of Regina’s underwear, giving a slight tug as an indication of what she wanted. Regina stood slowly, keeping her lips firmly fixed against Emma’s. She pushed the offending garment down and off, where she kicked it into the water behind her. She resumed her position on Emma’s lap, the feel of her leg between Regina’s thighs nearly driving her insane with desire. Emma pulled Regina tightly to her with one hand, and used the other to slide into her wetness.

“Oh my _fucking god,”_ Emma whimpered, dizzy with want. Her fingers swiftly found their rhythm, as Regina began rocking her hips to keep pace. Regina moaned again, her eyes closed and her head thrown back, and Emma felt another wave of beautiful madness threaten to overtake her. She had never felt such want, such _need_ , such _hunger_ , as she did in that moment with Regina. Emma slipped two fingers inside of her, swearing impatiently under her breath as she felt her walls tighten around her hand. Regina nearly sat upright, gripping onto Emma with ferocity. “ _You’re fucking me,”_ she whispered, her eyes still closed, and breath ragged. “I’m fucking you,” Emma responded, increasing her rhythm until she knew Regina was close. She brought her thumb up to Regina’s swollen clit, wanting her to experience _everything_ , delirious with knowledge that she was the one delivering. Regina sought out her lips in desperation, sucking and nipping at Emma’s tongue as the waves of pleasure began to crash through her. “Emma,” she gasped, riding it out for as long as she possibly could. Aftershocks burned through her senses. Regina opened her eyes, small yellow specks clouding her vision. Emma had literally made her see stars.

Regina smiled broadly, powerless to contain the satisfaction and bliss that she was experiencing. She small Emma smirk confidently, and that actually caused Regina to laugh out loud.

“I can’t even see straight,” Regina said, easing down onto her knees. She put her head on Emma’s chest, holding her tightly.

Emma held her back, pushing the wet hair off of her face. “Then my work here is done,” she laughed.

“Not even close,” Regina said, her voice thick and her eyes filled with lust. In an unusual show of strength, she hoisted Emma up onto the top rock, which was slick with seawater. “Whoa,” Emma jumped, surprised at being handled so easily. Regina didn’t say a word, just slid Emma’s underpants off and threw them behind her, where they joined Regina’s discarded clothing. Regina brought her lips to Emma’s hip, while her hands roamed the rest of her. She circled her breasts antagonizingly slow, just brushing against the taut nipples with the palms of her hands. Emma held on to Regina’s shoulders, trying to find purchase. She moaned deep within her throat, her body crying out for Regina to relieve the clutching inside of her abdomen. Regina’s tongue worked its way slowly from Emma’s hip, across her pubic bone to the other hip, and drew a trail down her thigh. “Please,” Emma huffed, unaware that she was even speaking. Regina smiled to herself and made her way between Emma’s legs, where she admired the scene set out beneath her. She ran her waiting tongue lightly up the length of Emma, confirming just how much Emma wanted her. It was like an engraved invitation. Regina spread her slightly, and descended upon her with abandon. Emma arched her hips, pushing herself even further into Regina’s mouth. “You are magnificent,” Regina whispered, her hot breath against Emma’s aching sex driving her to the brink. Emma cried out as Regina began her circling ministrations with fever, and Emma clutched her thighs around Regina’s shoulder as orgasm washed over her body, obliterating her senses. When her sensitivity became too strong to withstand any more, she gently coaxed Regina back up to her, their bodies intertwined.

“My god…that was…” she breathed, not able to formulate a coherent thought.

“Mmm,” Regina agreed, placing soft kisses along Emma’s neck and chin.

“It’s entirely possible that my back is broken,” Emma said, running her hands through Regina’s salt-infused hair.

Regina chuckled, and sat up slowly. “Yeah…we just did that…on a rock,” she noted, proud of their feat. She went back into the tide pool, retrieving their garments and handing Emma hers.

“I could use a drink,” Emma mused, not bothering to re-dress as she started walking back to their camp. Regina came up from behind her and slid a hand into Emma’s.

They threw on their night clothes, as darkness was quickly approaching. The fire crackled as they handed the bottle of rum back and forth, still basking in the afterglow the afternoon provided. Regina sat with her legs wide, Emma between them with her head resting on Regina’s shoulder and her elbows resting on Regina’s thighs.

“So that was your first time with a woman in over a decade?” Emma asked, swirling her fingertips over the soft silk of Regina’s pajamas.

“Yes, maybe even a little longer.” Regina took a hefty swig of the alcohol and grimaced before handing the bottle back to Emma.

“Well, it must be like riding a bike, because _damn_ woman,” Emma teased, squeezing Regina’s knee.

Regina scoffed, but it wasn’t enough to hide her smile. She hadn’t felt this content in a very long time. If the real world still existed, she wasn’t sure she still wanted to be a part of it.

As if reading her mind, Emma brought the topic to the surface. “So what happens when we _are_ rescued? Do you think we’ll just go back to our lives like this was nothing but a dream? Fantasy, maybe,” Emma smiled, squeezing Regina’s hand. “I don’t want to get all heavy here, but I do wonder.”

Regina nodded slowly, resting her cheek against the top of Emma’s head. “I don’t know. Maybe we won’t get rescued. Maybe we’ll live out the rest our lives washing our clothes in a stream and eating tropical fruit and making love in the sand.” Regina ran her hands softly through Emma’s hair.

“When you put it like that, it sounds…kind of enticing,” she laughed. She turned so that she was on her knees, face to face with Regina. “Would it scare the hell out of you if I told you that I’m developing…feelings for you?” Emma asked, looking away. She was petrified of Regina’s reaction and didn’t want to turn things sour between them when everything felt so, so right.

Regina leaned in, kissing Emma lightly on the lips. “Yes, it scares me. But I think it scares me because I feel it too.” The words tumbled out of her mouth without much thought. She’d spent so much of her life guarded and unavailable and all of that seemed to be crumbling around her. Regina felt like a different person around Emma. But back in the real world, where things like work and bills and responsibilities _mattered_ , would she feel the same?

“Come on,” Emma said, standing up and holding out her hand. She led Regina over to the life raft and pulled her down on top of her. She had originally planned on falling into a restful sleep, but being in such close proximity led to other exciting and ultimately, much more relaxing activities.


	6. Chapter 6

The low hum of a motor in the distance stirred Emma from her slumber. She stretched lazily, twisting her head from side to side. She smiled down at Regina, her heart warmed, touching her shoulder lightly. Dawning realization of the mystery sound set in. Emma jumped up, her hair flying behind her as she made her way to the edge of the sand. She saw a large boat in the not too far distance. “Regina!” she hollered, pulling on her sneakers.

“Mm?” Regina murmured, opening one eye. At Emma’s insistence, Regina stood up and looked toward Emma’s point of interest. “Oh my god!” she shouted, grasping at her sandals.

Emma took off at full speed the binoculars around her neck slamming against her chest. Regina was doing her best to keep up in sliding shoes, but wished again for something more sensible. If she ever got off of this island, she planned to fill her closet with sneakers.

After what seemed like fifty miles, but was probably less than two, Emma slowed her pace. Regina caught up to her, breath ragged. “Should we try to get their attention?” she asked, gulping oxygen.

Emma held the binoculars up to her eyes. She focused the lenses and Regina watched as her face fell. Through the magnified view, Emma saw a man with a gun stand behind another man, and at point blank range, shoot him. He convulsed, and fell forward into the ocean below.

“Fuck,” Emma whispered. “We have to get out of here.”

“What, why?”

“Pirates.”

“Pirates? Like Captain Hook, Johnny Depp pirates?” Regina looked disbelieving, and tried to pull the binoculars from Emma’s neck.

“No, like steal a ship and kill the crew and anyone else who sees them kind of pirates.”

Regina was able to steal a glance through the lenses, and watched in horror as they threw blood covered clothing in to the ocean. She gasped as one the men seemed to look directly at her. “He couldn’t have seen me, right?”

Emma looked again, and through her binoculars, saw a scruffy looking man staring straight back at her, through binoculars of his own.

“Shit, let’s go,” she yelled, running back in the direction they started from. The boat engine whirred to life, and a look back confirmed that the pirates were heading for them.

“What do we do?” Regina asked, panic setting in.

“Run like hell,” Emma told her, quickening the pace.

They bypassed their camp, heading out into the lush area by the lake. They had familiarity on their side, after spending multiple days getting to know the ins and outs of the island. Emma pulled Regina down between two large rocks that sandwiched them in and provided cover.

“Do you think they’ll try to kill us?” Regina asked, crouched down as low as she could be.

“In all honesty…yes, probably.”

“But why?”

“Because we saw them. They don’t know that we’re stranded here. All they care about is keeping themselves and their bounty protected.” Emma pushed her sweaty hair off her forehead. “We can’t go back to our camp; not now.”

“I am so scared.” Regina held her knees up her chest.

“If it makes you feel any better, so am I.”

“That does _not_ make me feel any better. Not at all. I want you to laugh in the faces of these imbeciles, not fear them.”

Emma laughed softly. “We’ll be fine. We just have to be smart.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against the rock. She really did fear that their luck was running out. Oddly, Emma Swan, whose primary interest was always numero uno, felt a greater need to protect Regina than herself. She looked over at the brunette, scrunched into a ball against the boulder, and smoothed her hair back.

Assuming they got out of this predicament in one piece, what would their relationship amount to? What _could_ it amount to? Regina had a job, a boyfriend, and a life that Emma knew nothing about, and in all honesty, had no desire to conform to. But something was different with Regina. There was an undeniable connection that Emma had never experienced, and the thought of losing it was crushing. Love was not a word Emma used, not a word Emma was particularly fond of. And _love_ certainly could not rear its ugly head in a week’s time…it just wasn’t possible.

Snapping back to the issue at hand, Emma knew they couldn’t just crouch behind a rock for the rest of eternity. She peered over the top of the boulder. Nothing in sight.

“How long do we wait here?” Regina asked quietly.

Emma shrugged. “Just a little while longer, I guess. I highly doubt they just packed up their boat and left. We can try to make it – “ Emma stopped suddenly as Regina’s eyes grew wide. She felt cold metal poking into her upper back.

“Up,” the pirate said gruffly, pushing the gun hard against Emma’s skin. Emma slowly rose, maintaining eye contact with Regina. Regina stood along with her, her hands splayed to show that she was not holding a weapon. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Emma said nothing, closing her eyes. They had nothing to offer the pirates that would make their lives valuable; even if they did, the end result would be the same.

“We have gold,” Regina said, defiance in her eyes. “We were on our way to Tahiti to make a delivery when our plane was…re-routed…due to bad weather. We’ll show you where it is.”

“My men are already combing through your things on the beach,” he smirked, his heavily accented voice dripping with condescension. “I’m sure two pretty ladies like you can come up with something better than that.”

Regina scoffed. “Do you really think we’d leave it in plain view? Your ‘men’ can look until their hearts content. They won’t find it.”

Emma caught her eyes, confounded as to Regina’s long game. The gun was still pointed at her, the metal mocking her.

“Fine. You take me to your gold, and then we can decide what the two of you are worth.” The pirate pointed toward the beach with his gun, Emma taking the lead. An idea struck her, but there was no guarantee Regina would take advantage of the opportunity.

As they walked in front of the gunman, Emma suddenly tripped and rolled a few feet away from them, cursing and crying out in pain. The pirate took a few steps forward and yanked on her hair, pulling her up from the roots. Regina looked frantically around, spotting a good size rock nestled in the grass beneath her. She picked it up and threw it with fervor, connecting with his forehead. He drew his hand to his face, smearing the trickle of blood.

“You bitch!” he yelled, and started toward Regina with the butt of his gun aimed at her.

He fell forward, eyes glazed over and mouth open in shock. Emma stood behind him, a fallen tree branch raised above her head for a second blow. When she saw it was not needed, she bent down and retrieved the gun from the ground.

“Go!” Emma commanded, guiding Regina up the loose-soiled hill. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, stopping only to catch her breath at the top. Emma skidded up to her, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Regina croaked, breathing heavily between each word.

Emma looked up, her hands resting on her knees. “We make a good team,” she smiled. “But it’s not over. They’re going to be hardcore looking for us now.”

Regina nodded, reaching over to rub her hand lightly up and down Emma’s arm. “You were amazing. You saved me.”

“I think you’ve got it wrong. _You_ saved _me._ ” Emma clasped her hand over Regina’s and pulled it to her mouth. She lightly kissed her knuckles. At that moment, the sound of gun fire filled the air. “Damn it,” Emma huffed. “Let’s go.”

They took off again, tired legs screaming for relief. White sand was in sight, and Emma realized they were now on the other side of the island from their camp. Rounding a large palm tree, Regina collided with two men. She screamed and tried to back up, but one of the men had a firm grip on her arm.

Emma whipped out the gun, pointing it at the intruders, with eyes blazing.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” one of the men said, holding both hands up in front of him. “We’re with Search and Rescue. Are you Emma Swan and Regina Mills?” Still dazed, Emma realized the men were dressed in uniforms, their own weapons securely on their hips. She looked over at Regina who was brimming with tears. Emma dropped the gun to the ground and fell to her knees.

It took less than an hour for a nearby circulating helicopter to arrive. Emma and Regina had barely spoken, except to fill in the gaps about their crash landing and near-death experiences with pirates. The pirates were long gone at the sound of chopper blades, but Regina still held out hope that they would be caught. Bastards.

Sitting across from each other in the helicopter, each holding onto a bag with the possessions from camp that they could take with them now, they found it difficult to make eye contact. Regina broke the tension, clearing her throat.

“What do we do now?” she asked, running her hand through her salty hair.

“We go home, I guess. I’m still in shock we were rescued. I was honestly starting to believe it wasn’t going to happen.”

“Especially since the official search was called off days ago. We just got lucky that our pictures were circulated so heavily. These guys had a hunch. We’re really, really lucky,” Regina responded, though she really thought she would be more excited, elated even, when she was on her way back to civilization.

“Yes, we are,” Emma said softly, tugging at the hem of her tanktop. “What’s the first thing you’re going to do when we get back?”

“Shower. Order a steak. Call my mother. Put on some clean clothes. Probably not in that order,” Regina smiled. “You?”

“That all sounds amazing. Except for the calling your mother part. Everything else I’m on board with.” Emma paused. “You didn’t mention Robin.”

“I know.”

“Do you think everything will go back to normal?”

“We’re just about here. There are going to be a lot of happy people waiting to greet the two of you,” the pilot said, his voice muffled. Both Regina and Emma noticeably stiffened, clutching onto their bags as though they were the last shreds of a hazy memory.


	7. Chapter 7

As the shoreline came into view, resplendent with waving people and crude banners, Regina felt her stomach sink to her feet. The helicopter landed with ease, and a throng came rushing toward them. Regina looked pointedly at Emma, no smile gracing her lips. Emma returned the stare unbroken, until the door flew open.

“Regina!” Robin yelled, holding his hand out for her to take. He pulled her down in to a bear hug, laughing and crying and lifting her up and down. “I knew you were alive. I knew it,” he repeated it, unable to let go of her. Regina hugged him back, but she knew the intensity that should have been there was missing.

“Swan,” Killian drawled, his cocky smile firmly in place. “I missed you, love.” He reached in for a hug, which Emma returned, before backing up slowly.

“Thank you everyone, this really wasn’t necessary. We’ve had a hell of a week, but we’re ok. I appreciate the festivities, but I’d really just like to get home and soak in a steaming bathtub for a while. Thank you again,” Emma said, shaking hands with the resort owner, nodding to her acquaintances, and waving at Killian, who looked both confused and hurt.

Emma looked over at Regina, who was standing next to Robin with his arm slung over her shoulder. He was in a full conversation with someone on the resort staff, who was promising them a free vacation in the future. Regina was stoic, clutching onto her bag with a wan smile plastered on her face. Emma caught her eye and shot her a watery smile before turning to make her way home.

***

The suite was even more beautiful than Regina remembered. She stepped out of the shower into a fluffy robe while towel drying her hair. She glanced at the mirror, her reflection the same except for a few scratches and a bruise here and there. But she wasn’t the same. Something felt very different, very off, and knew it was entirely due to Emma. But she also knew that probably wasn’t real. People did lots of things in desperate situations that they wouldn’t normally do.

“Hey sweetie,” Robin said brightly, motioning toward a small round table, filled with elegant dishes provided by room service. “I assumed you would be famished.”

Regina smiled her appreciation and took a seat at the table. She bit into a perfectly cooked piece of filet, and let in melt in her mouth. “Robin? Have you ever had Beefaroni?”

“Beef-a-what?”

“Beefaroni. It’s a canned pasta by Chef Boyardee.”

Robin laughed heartily. “Canned pasta? I’d rather eat a cow pie.”

Regina nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

***

Emma sat on her small deck, reclined in a beach chair. Freshly showered and full of cheeseburger and fries, she cracked open a beer. She looked out at the horizon, wondering what sort of things were happening on Remma Island, which she had privately and affectionately taken to calling it. Nothing, she knew. The remnants of their camp would still be sitting there, untouched and unaltered. Maybe a small animal would nest in their rubber boat, maybe not. Their rubber boat. Emma felt a flutter of butterflies when those images burrowed their way into her head.

Back on the mainland, Emma could safely say that she was, doubtlessly, in love with Regina. Now she just had to work on accepting the fact that nothing could really come of it; they were oceans apart, literally and figuratively.

***

“Went for a walk. Be back soon,” Regina scrawled on a piece of hotel paper and left on the nightstand next to Robin. He had been understanding when she told him she wasn’t in the mood for intimacy; she just needed a good night’s sleep in a comfortable bed. She left out the fact that the silly rubber raft had provided more comfort than she had ever experienced before.

Walking up the moonlit path to Emma’s cabin, Regina could feel her heartbeat quicken and her mind begin to race. What was she doing? There was no favorable outcome, and there was no easy decisions. Every possibility came with a hefty price.

“Hey,” Emma called down from her deck, leaning forward. She could only make out a shadowed figure walking toward her.

“Hi,” Regina answered, stepping lightly up onto the deck.

“Hi!” Emma brightened, a grin spreading over her lips. “How did you find me?”

“You are my beacon of light. I will always find you,” Regina answered, expression serious.

Emma smirked. “Seriously?”

Regina smiled. “I asked the bartender if he knew where you lived. It wasn’t hard to find.”

“Sit, please,” Emma said, brushing sand off the beach chair next to her. “It’s um…good to see you.” Emma looked down at her beer bottle, not sure if it was her fourth or fifth.

“I don’t really know why I’m here,” Regina began, fiddling with the loose arm of the chair. “I had to see you. Everything feels different now.”

Emma nodded. “I know.”

“So what do we do?” Regina asked, a humorless laugh escaping her throat. She looked at Emma, the way the moonlight shadowed her hair, added a silver hue to her eyes. In that moment, Regina honestly believed she had never beheld such beauty.

After a long pause, Emma cleared her throat. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do. I have feelings for you, Regina, I can’t deny that. But I live an uncomplicated life. I’ve strived for that for a very long time. I do as I please, I answer to no one, and I’m comfortable. And you. You have an important job in the city, a boyfriend who clearly cares for you, and this… _hunger_ for more, which I honestly don’t share. I’m happy right where I am.” Emma looked out at the uneasy waves of the shoreline, never once meeting Regina’s eyes.

Regina willed back the tears that threatened to fall. “Basically what you’re saying is why complicate things? We’re both perfectly fulfilled with the way things are and there is no need to muddy the waters. Ok then. Your position is clear.” Regina ben to stand, but Emma put a hand on her to still her.

“You’re making it sound clinical. And it’s not. I just don’t see how we could make this work. Are you going to move here? Give up everything and become my co-pilot? Or get a job as a waitress in the hotel bar? Can you see me moving to New York? Wearing a business suit every day and fetching the office lunch order? We’re so different, Regina. When we were on the island, it was like this amazing…break from reality. We could be who we are, together, without any outside influence. But reality isn’t as forgiving.” Emma wiped at her eyes, wondering why she was trying to talk them out of this when all she wanted to do was reach across and sweep Regina into her arms, feel her lips and her body and lose herself all over again.

Regina sniffed. “You’re right, Emma. You’re right. It was a fling based on our circumstances. One of us has to be level-headed, so I’m glad you decided to take that on. I have to go before Robin wakes up and comes looking for me.” Regina stood, without hindrance from Emma this time. “Thank you. You’ve opened my eyes to a lot of things. I can honestly say I will never forget you.” Regina leaned down and wrapped her arms around Emma’s upper body. She could feel the salty tracks make their way down her cheeks, but she stifled them as best she could. “Take care, Emma.”

Trying not to run, Regina made her way down the stairs and back onto the path before she allowed her emotions to flow freely. She hadn’t expected any grand declarations of love, or promises of forever, but…maybe she had.

Once she got back to her hotel room, she began swiftly packing all of her belongings into her expensive luggage. Robin opened his eyes, and sat up to see what she was doing.

“Regina? It’s late, what are you doing?” he asked, wiping at his eyes to see the digital numbers on the bedside clock.

“I want to go home. I’d like to leave first thing in the morning.”

“The resort has offered us an extended stay for free. You don’t want to take advantage of that?”

Regina could hear the snip in her voice, but did nothing to stop it. “No. I don’t. I want to leave.”

“Ok,” Robin said, rubbing his hand through the scruff on his face. “We can head to the airport in the morning and switch our flights. Why do you want to leave so badly?”

“Because I was stranded on a desert fucking island for a week, and I’d like to get home to my own bed and my own things and my own _life._ Make sense?”

Robin nodded, knowing not to poke the bear. No good could come of that.

The commercial jetliner landed at JFK in the late afternoon. Regina had barely spoken the entire flight, engrossed in her own thoughts. Robin had given up about halfway through, donning headphones to listen to the in-flight movie instead. An airport limousine drove them to Regina’s apartment. Robin dropped the bags in the center of the living room and flopped down on the couch.

Regina stood, for a long while, staring at him. She cared for him, she did. But something had changed so dramatically over the last week, that mediocre was no longer enough. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

Before she lost her courage, Regina sat down next him. “Robin, we need to talk.”

He sat up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. Something. Everything.” Regina took in a breath. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, Robin. It’s nothing you’ve done. I just don’t…feel as deeply as I should.”

Robin looked like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. “Feel as deeply…what brought this on Regina? A week ago we were vacationing on an island and planning for the future. What’s changed?”

Regina brought her hands to her face, trying to figure out a truthful, but less _hurtful_ version of the truth that she could relay to Robin. She couldn’t come up with one.

“While I was on the island, something just…shifted. I want more, Robin. I’ve been so wrapped up in my success and my status and this _façade_ that I haven’t really been living. I’m just skating through from one day to the next.”

“Was it that Swan woman?” Robin asked, anger briefly masking his pained expression. “I should have known she’d shame you for living a lush lifestyle. You shouldn’t let her make you feel like the things you care about are ‘unworthy’ or ‘superficial.’ That’s not fair, and it’s not true.”

Regina shook her head. “No, she didn’t shame me. At all. I love my job, and I’m proud of what I have accomplished. But that can’t be it. I need more. I need…”

“Me. You have me.” Robin shifted towards her, taking her hand. “We just need to re-connect. That was supposed to happen on vacation, but that was obviously…derailed. Let’s take the rest of the time off that we had planned and just spend it together. You and I, we _have it_. Don’t throw it away, Regina.”

Regina sighed deeply. “I’m so sorry, Robin. We don’t have it. We just don’t.” Regina’s face scrunched slightly as tears began to slip from her eyes.

“How do you know?”

“Because I have it with someone else.”

Silence. Robin just stared at Regina, his eyes wide but unseeing. Regina chided herself for being so blatant, but there was no other way to say it. To prove to him that she knew, she just _knew._

“Who?” Robin demanded.

“It doesn’t matter Robin-“

“Did you sleep with that woman on the island?”

“Robin, this is _not_ about sex. I’m sorry, I can’t tell you how sorry I am-“

He cut her off again. “So it is her. You’re a lesbian now. Ok. I guess a week on an island with an attractive woman was more temptation than you could handle?”

Anger clouded any sadness Regina was feeling. She stood. “I am not even going to respond to that. You’re lashing out, and I understand why. If you want to talk again after some time has passed, give me a call. But for now, I really need to just be alone.”

Robin shook his head, still in a state of disbelief. “You need to get your head on straight, Regina. When you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He stalked off toward the door and let it slam with an unceremonious bang.

***

Emma leaned against the bar, sipping a daiquiri or some other shitty fruit thing that one of the tourists had sent over to her. She gave her a wink and a wave, which Emma returned half-heartedly. The two weeks since Regina had left had been muddled. Everything was basically back to normal, but nothing felt the same. Emma had ended things between herself and Killian; not that there was really anything to end. But she didn’t want to lead him on. Her time with Regina had done nothing if not make her realize that she longed for more.

For the hundredth time since she had knocked on the cabin room door, only to find a maid cleaning out the empty space, Emma wondered why she had ever let her go. Regina was willing to take a chance. She was willing to go out on a limb to see what was really there between them, even if their lives didn’t intersect in all the usual ways.

“Fuck it,” Emma said to no one, pushing away her drink and pulling out her cell phone. She looked up an address and broke out into a run to get back home.


	8. Chapter 8

“Yes. Tell Vincent I can meet him next week, preferably Wednesday,” Regina said, peering over her glasses at the appointment book splayed over her desk. She hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had thrown herself back into work as she soon as she returned in the hopes of forgetting her week on the island. Maybe not forgetting, but certainly moving on. She was failing. Everything reminded her of Emma. She couldn’t see a blonde from behind without getting a flutter in her stomach; she couldn’t watch a commercial for Dinty Moore without feeling a wave of regret. She shouldn’t have walked away so easily.

“Ms. Mills?” her assistant asked quietly, noting her body language. She poked her head through a crack in the door.

“Yes?” Regina didn’t bother looking up.

“There’s someone here to see you. I told her to book an appointment, but she insisted that it was urgent that she see you now.”

“Who is it?” Regina asked, annoyed, turning her attention back to her computer.

The door to her office swung open, Regina’s assistant glaring at the woman behind her. Emma took a timid step forward and smiled sadly.

“Me.”

“Emma?” Regina stood so quickly that her chair rolled back and hit the credenza loudly. “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” Emma looked back at the assistant, and raised her eyebrows in apology as she shut the door in her face. Now that they were alone, Emma breathed a sigh of relief. “I don’t know, really. I had to talk to you.”

Regina composed herself and arched her eyebrow, attempting indifference. “You could have called. You certainly didn’t have to fly thousands of miles to have a conversation.”

“Back at my place, when you said ‘what do we do’, I got the impression that you would have taken a chance on us…is that you meant?” Emma asked, clearing her throat.

“Yes, that is what I meant…then.”

“So you’ve changed your mind?”

“You made a lot of sense. I didn’t see it at the time, but I’ve had a lot of time to think about things. We’re very different people, as you made perfectly clear. I have a life here; you there. It was a beautiful fantasy while it lasted, nothing more.”

“Oh shut up, Regina,” Emma huffed, her patience for the veneer Regina was wearing thinning. “I was an asshole. You scared me, you made me feel things I’ve never felt before. And it sounds ridiculous, but I’m pretty sure that I’m really fucking in love with you, and here I am, baring my soul, and here you are, cold and condescending.” Emma raked her hand through her hair, shaking her head.

Regina stood there, dumbfounded at the weight of Emma’s words. She… _loved_ her? _That_ was unexpected. Regina had resigned herself to the fact she was probably never going to see Emma again, never mind _be_ with her. She opened her mouth to speak and abruptly closed it.

“What if you change your mind?” Regina asked quietly, pushing a pen on her desk.

“I don’t know the future, Regina, but I do know that I’ve been miserable without you, and I just flew halfway across the world to get to you. I’m willing to sacrifice…are you?” Emma asked, slowly making her way over to where Regina was standing. Emma leaned on the desk with one hand and put the other on the small of Regina’s back. Regina’s chest quivered at the contact.

“You were just so sure, that night on your deck. It wouldn’t work, couldn’t work, and it would be best for everyone if we just went about our business like nothing had ever happened. I marveled at how easy that seemed for you. I’ve been a wreck,” Regina admitted, laughing humorlessly. She turned slightly, so that Emma’s hand was now more on her waist than her back.

“I felt like I had to act sure, or else I would have taken you in my arms right then and there and never let you go. Believe me, I wanted to sweep you off your feet and whisk you into my cabin and pretend the rest of the world didn’t even exist anymore. I just didn’t think it was fair to you. Or me. But this isn’t fair either. I think about you all the time. What you’re doing, what you’re wearing, what you’re _eating_ for God’s sake. It’s stupid. To feel this way after a week!” Emma took a step closer. “But I had to try. I knew it was a distinct possibility that you would say no. I had to try.”

“I’m not going to say no,” Regina said, bringing her arms up to circle Emma’s waist, pulling her close. “I think on some level, I’ve been waiting for you. Every time the door opens or the phone rings, I get a brief wave of excitement. You’re right, it is pretty stupid,” she laughed.

“Are you still with Robin?” Emma asked, avoiding Regina’s eyes.

“No.”

“Good,” Emma said, flashing a brilliant smile. She leaned in and touched her lips to Regina’s, light and airy for half a second until the space between them closed completely and they deepened the kiss with a heady mix of relief and desperation and desire. Regina tugged lightly on the blonde curls, confirming this was not a dream. Emma pulled back slightly, still nose to nose.

“My place or yours?” she asked, the first time a smile reached her eyes since their time on the island.

Regina laughed, and grabbed Emma’s face with her hands. She brought her back in for a kiss, tender and loving, and realizing that only now had they truly been rescued.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Ocean Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680977) by [swansaloft (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swansaloft)




End file.
